Unsealed Life
by PaperFox19
Summary: Inutaisho wasn’t killed only sealed in the land of the dead. Then Kagome pulls tetsaiga and sets him free. Now Inutaisho wants to have some fun, Warning this will have lemons in later chapters and language, do not own inuyasha or make money from it
1. The demon lord returns naked!

Unsealed life

I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters please be warned there is language

Chapter 1 The demon lord returns…….naked!?

Sesshoumaru had just burned Inuyasha with his poison. Kagome had gripped the tetsaiga and somehow had pulled it out. "Hey you leave Inuyasha alone." Kagome shouted. All eyes were wide as she held the tetsaiga.

Sesshoumaru was about to strike the girl, but the bones of Inutaisho began to glow and radiate with the most ancient of power. The bones were soon gone leaving the massive armor barren. The light gathered in the air and took the form of a ball. The ball flew down to Kagome. Kagome, dropped the tetsaiga and took a step back.

The ball of light slowly began to take form. Long silver hair, hard muscle, demon markings, and sharp piercing gold eyes. Kagome's breath caught in her throat, as the most breath taking demon appeared before her. Sesshoumaru recognized him immediately. 'How can this be? My father is dead and yet there he is.'

Inuyasha was angry. 'Who the fuck is that?'

Inutaisho stepped closer to Kagome. "My, I thought it would have been one of my sons that set me free of my seal. I never expected such a beautiful girl." He cupped her cheek. "What might your name be?" He asked, and Kagome blushed.

"Ka-Ka-Kagome." She managed to say.

"Well then Ka-go-me, thank you for freeing me." He pulled her into a tight embrace. Kagome was pulled against the naked demon lord. She blushed harder.

"Hey take your hands off of Kagome, you bastard." Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha show respect to our father." Eye's widened and many gasped. Inuyasha stood in shock. Myoga had fainted. Jaken was staring between Sesshoumaru and Inutaisho. Kagome was blushing as Inutaisho's hands seemed to wander as he held her. She felt his arousal grow and she was gonna lose it.

"Father please put on some clothes, the miko can't take it much more."

Inutaisho took in her scent which only made him harder. He didn't want to let her go. He was actually ready to mate her right here and now especially when he heard a small moan escape her lips. Being sealed away for so long he didn't care if his sons watched him mate or not, he just knew he wanted the woman in his arms to become his mate.

Inuyasha caught a hold of his aroused scent, and his eyes bled red. He flew at the hugging couple. Inutaisho jumped into the air with Kagome being lifted into a bridal style carry. Strong winds surrounded the two and Inutaisho was in a silver kimono. Kagome had fainted long before the attack by Inuyasha, As Inutaisho landed Kagome started to stir. Her eyes opened and saw Inuyasha growling and saw him leap in her direction.

"Inuyasha SIT!!" Inutaisho watched as his youngest son was brought down by the glowing beads, and he chuckled. "You are a most interesting woman Kagome. I think I will enjoy spending time with you."

Kagome blushed. "What?!"

Was the shout all around.

End for the first chapter

Preview for chapter 2

Kagome bathed happily not knowing she was being watched.

Inutaisho watched as she held the young fox kit in her arms.

End preview


	2. Inutaisho reunited Kagomes devoted demon

Unsealed Life Inuyasha story

I do not own Inuyasha or its characters nor do I make money on this fanfic

Chapter 2 Inutaisho reunited Kagome's devoted demon

Inutaisho led the group out of the land of death, after he took tetsaiga from Kagome. His sons were silent but very tense; Kagome could sense this and was nervous as well. Inutaisho wanted to sooth his desired mate but knew any attempt would be squashed by his sons.

Outside the land of death Myoga fled to speak with Totosai. Sesshoumaru who was slightly angry decided to break the tension and get answers from his father. "Father how is it you have come to be alive again?"

"What no hello for your father, well I see you haven't changed much Sesshoumaru." Kagome bit back a chuckle, but Inutaisho caught the glint in her eye.

"Answer this Sesshoumaru, how are you alive now?" Sesshoumaru growled out, he had to hold back he wasn't as powerful as his father yet, and could be struck down for his insolence. Inutaisho just sighed. 'Yep the pup still hasn't changed.'

"It's simple Sesshoumaru before I died I sealed the last bit of life force into the tetsaiga infusing my demon energy as well. When I died my soul clung to the life force inside my sword. I waited for one of my sons to free me by pulling tetsaiga free from my old bones, luckily you both touched before this beautiful young lady pulled it out unsealing my life force and soul and I was able to return to the world." He turned back to Kagome. "You have my thanks and more, my sweet Kagome." He embraced Kagome and Kagome turned a bright shade of red.

Inuyasha growled. "I don't care who you are get away from Kagome." Inutaisho moved away from Kagome and looked at his youngest son. Inuyasha froze under his father's eyes. Inutaisho moved over to his son who took a step back out of instinct. He soon stood before his father and he felt an unknown fear inside him.

When Inutaisho patted him on the shoulder he unfroze and felt the fear fade from him. "You've grown up well Inuyasha I am very proud. I can tell you're a strong young man." His father's praise made Inuyasha happy even though he didn't know him his father praised him. "I am so sorry I wasn't there for you and your mother." Inuyasha bit back the tears that threatened to fall.

"We stayed strong." Inuyasha said and looked up at his father, giving him a strong smile. Inutaisho smile down at his son. Kagome smiled at the little reunion but Sesshoumaru was not as emotional.

"Father now that you have returned do you plan to reclaim your rule over the western lands?" Inutaisho sighed at his sons words.

"Not at all Sesshoumaru, no one would believe that Inutaisho has come back to life. I left the western lands to you and I know I left them in good hands." Sesshoumaru felt a small spark of pride fill him before he dismissed it.

Kagome took Sesshoumaru's silence too ask the demon lord a question of her own. "Excuse me Inutaisho-san?" Faster than anyone could blink Inutaisho was in front of her. He took her hands in his and looked into her eyes.

"Please Kagome, call me Toga." His action made Kagome blush and Sesshoumaru felt anger fill him.

"Alright Toga-san." Kagome said smiling at the older dog demon. 'It's a start.' Toga thought, and he could sense Sesshoumaru's anger.

'Why is father letting that damn human speak to him in such away? Don't tell me he has fallen for her?' Sesshoumaru growled low in his throat.

"Toga-san if you are not going to rule the western lands what do you plan to do with your new life?" Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha looked at their father wanting to know the answer as well. Inutaisho smirked.

"Well of course I will be traveling with you from now on."

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha shouted. "What?!"

Toga ignored them. "I owe you a great deal Kagome, not only for unsealing me, but for taking care of my son. I can see such kindness and strength behind your eyes I would like to travel with you and my son. May I travel with you?" Inuyasha was stunned as was Sesshoumaru. Kagome felt something for the dog demon her heart was beating faster, but before she could answer Sesshoumaru interrupted.

"Father that is enough, I cannot let you make the same mistake twice." Inutaisho turned to his son his eyes were cold.

"Watch your words Sesshoumaru, I may have been dead up until now but know that I am still as powerful as I was then and I can see your still as cold as ever. You could not draw tetsaiga because of it you have learned nothing." His father's words shook him even if he didn't show it on the outside.

Sesshoumaru turned and left with Jaken following him. 'You wait father you will not disgrace our family again I will stop this.'

Kagome was worried by the look in Sesshoumaru's eyes when he left she had a very bad feeling about this. "Do not worry about him Kagome, that boy was poisoned by his mother, so much so that he only understands power."

"I feel kind of bad for him." Kagome said softly. Toga was surprised. Kagome was a bundle of mysteries to him and he wanted to know more.

Inuyasha pulled her away from his father. "Alright Kagome let's get going we have to find the rest of the jewel shards." Kagome nodded, but looked at Toga.

"Excuse me Toga-san; I need to talk to Inuyasha for minute." Toga nodded, and Kagome pushed Inuyasha a good distance away but they were still in Toga's line of sight.

"Kagome you're not considering letting my dad join us in search of the jewel are you?" Inuyasha almost shouted.

"What's wrong with that, it wouldn't hurt to have help gathering the jewel shards."

'What's wrong with that? My dad is trying to get into your bed.' Inuyasha thought. "I don't need to have my father around. I lived my whole life without him. I don't need him now."

"I know that's a lie I saw how you looked when he praised you, I can tell you want to get to know him this is a good chance."

'Why is she pushing this? Does she want him to mate with her?' Inuyasha thought, but decided to ask. "Why is this so important to you?"

Kagome grew sad and both dogs could smell it. "Inuyasha my father died a little after Souta was born. His face his voice, I think I have forgotten them I don't know the face I have in my mind is real or just a child's dream. If he came back to me for even a day I would want to spend the whole day with him." Inuyasha's ears flattened.

"I'm sorry Kagome I didn't know." She shook her head and smiled at him.

"It's okay but don't you think you should give him a chance?" Inuyasha looked at his father.

'Well as long as I'm around he can't do anything perverted, and I'm sure he trained Sesshoumaru maybe I can get him to train me, then I can kick that bastard's ass.' Inuyasha chuckled.

"Hey old man let's get going we have jewel shards to find." Kagome stared at him with slight annoyance, and she knew only one thing to make herself feel better.

"Inuyasha SIT!" Inuyasha was brought to the ground. "Damn it what did I do?"

Kagome ignored him, and turned to Toga. "Toga-san please join us. We need to head to the village to stock up on supplies." Toga was overjoyed and quickly scooped Kagome up bridal style. Inuyasha growled and Kagome blushed. "Point the way Kagome I'll get us there in a flash." He looked down at his son. "Is he going to be okay?" He whispered to her.

"Yeah the spell wears off after a little while." He nodded. "Um Toga-san I can walk on my own."

He smiled down at her. "I know that well but I like holding you like this but if you do not want me too I will put you down." He gave her his best puppy eyes and Kagome almost crumbled, almost.

"I am not a little girl who needs to be carried, please put me down." Inutaisho didn't want to let her go but felt his desire for her grow. Toga set her down and Inuyasha was up now.

"Hey old man when we get to the village do you think you can train me so I can get stronger." He looked up at his father hopeful. Inutaisho looked at his son and handed him his sword.

"I would be happy too, Inuyasha I believe you're ready for this sword. The Tetsaiga. I will show you how to use it and train you into a fine warrior." Inuyasha was excited and held onto tetsaiga tightly. "Alright let's go, I would like to hear about your travels so far."

As they set off to Kaede's village. Kagome told Inutaisho about the jewel shard how she had broke it. She told him about the demons Inuyasha had protected her from. That earned high praise from his father, and he was impressed how Kagome's heart was so strong and kind, but he could tell she was hiding some things for him and he was right. Kagome didn't tell him about traveling through time.

She just didn't think he needed to know, and from the look she got from Inuyasha he supported her decision. They reached the village and Kaede nearly had a heart attack seeing the great dog demon lord. After telling her what happened Kaede calmed down.

They settled in the village for a few days. Inutaisho trained with Inuyasha and helped him harness the power of tetsaiga. Inuyasha made sure to keep his father distracted, while Kagome bathed. He noticed too, so he started to observe how Inuyasha and Kagome acted around each other. He wanted Kagome but he wouldn't stand in his son's way for love. Kagome treated his wounds when he got scratches from the training, she made all their meals, and she made sure he took a bath. Inutaisho chuckled to himself. 'My she's going to be a great mother, maybe to my pups.' He smirked.

It had been 7 days in the village and Kagome could see the bond strengthen between the two inu. She tried to keep herself busy asking Kaede to give her miko training. She had to do something besides watching the two dogs spar. Kagome had actually attained a few skills she could create a barrier, she got better with her arrows and she learned the binding spell.

After a hard day of training Kagome decided to take a nice long bath. "Alright buys try not to hurt each other while I'm gone."

"Wait Kagome would you like some company; I wouldn't mind washing your back if you washed mine." Kagome blushed, and began to stutter. Inuyasha growled softly deciding to take action.

"Old man you promised to help me with the wind scar." Kagome looked up at him, and he caved.

"Hai, Hai, enjoy your bath Kagome." Kagome walked away from them.

"Don't worry after my bath I'll make dinner." She shouted back. The two inu smiled.

Once Kagome was out of sight Inutaisho turned to his son. "Alright Inuyasha come with me." The force in his voice made Inuyasha obey. The two walked through the forest until they came to the spring Kagome was bathing in. Inuyasha blushed and was about to shout at his old man but knew if he got caught Kagome would think he's the pervert. "Inuyasha I have feelings for Kagome. I wish to court her and make her my mate."

Inuyasha was shocked that his father actually admitted it to him. "I kind of new that from your arousal when you held Kagome, I just didn't expect you to tell me."

"I am telling you because I want to know how you feel about Kagome."

Inuyasha blushed. 'How I feel about Kagome?'

"You have known her first, I will not stand in your way but if you don't want her as your mate I do." Inuyasha turned towards Kagome.

Kagome bathed happily unaware of being watched. Inuyasha watched her, and he licked his suddenly dry lips. He liked Kagome but he didn't know if he loved her.

"I don't know." Inuyasha said with a whimper.

"That's alright son, you are still young, but just think of what she does for you. All I ask is let me try to court her, trust her to make the decision; I won't force her to do anything she doesn't want."

Inuyasha wasn't sure but he had no right to stop his father since he didn't understand his own feelings for her. "Alright." He said with a grumble. Inutaisho smiled.

"Let's head back to camp before we get caught and she kills the both of us." Inuyasha nodded and followed his father.

Kagome washed her hair and rinsed it. She held the bottle containing the shards. 'Oh man I can't believe this.' She smiled, and then blushed as she thought of how sexy Toga looked when he was training. 'No bad Kagome no thinking bad thoughts. He is your best friend's father we can't think like that, but he's so sexy, no bad, I can't think of him like that.'

"Give me the jewel!" A voice echoed and Kagome gasped.

She turned and saw a giant pink balloon like thing come at her. "Give me the jewel."

Kagome raised her barrier and the balloon popped to reveal a small fox demon. He appeared wounded. "Please give me the jewel I have to be stronger, to avenge my papa." He stalked over but collapsed and fell into the spring. Kagome dropped her barrier with a gasp and rushed over to the small fox demon. She scooped him up and he groaned in pain.

"Hang on little guy I'm gonna get you some help." She grabbed her towel and wrapped it around herself and grabbed her clothes and used them as a blanket for the small fox demon. She ran back to the village. The two inu were shocked when they saw her in nothing but a towel carrying the small kit.

She ran past them and got the kit to Kaede. "Please help him I think he's hurt."

"Let me see him." Kaede looked over the fox and started mixing herbs. "Kagome hold him close to you to keep up his temperature his wounds are not serious but the stress on his body is." Kagome held the fox kit to her, and Toga was very impressed.

He watched as she held the little fox kit and he couldn't help but imagine her holding his own pup. He notice Inuyasha seemed to be jealous of something.

"She's very maternal isn't she?" Inuyasha humphed and walked away from them. Inutaisho smirked at his son, before entering the hut to see if there was anything he could do to help.

To be continued

preview for next chapter

Hiten smirked as he tore off Kagome's shirt

Inuyasha was held by Kagome and he felt home

end preview

Yes I live here is your update please review and give me feed back


End file.
